


Adventures of the Champion

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Bethany and Carver Hawke Live, Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE!, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Protective Fenris, Protective Siblings, Rescue, Romance, Science Fiction, Spaceships, Stranded, Team Dynamics, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The various adventures of Garrett Hawke, the captain of the Champion, his crew, and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adventures of the Champion

Garrett Hawke leaned forward against the console panel and sighed, running one hand through his hair. This job was not going like he had planned, and the controls told him that they didn't have much more fuel to spare. Barely enough for them to fly back to Kirkwall, Garrett’s home planet, and deliver the cargo to Tomwise, but he couldn’t even complain overall.

Isabela and Zevran knew Barnabus, the merchant that wanted them to deliver the cargo, and they have been doing business with him even before they had joined Garrett's crew. That, along with the fact that the sum of money he had mentioned would be enough for them to pay for repairing their ship, the Champion, pay for fuel and everyone would still get their share of coin, made Garrett agree to take the job rather quickly.

However, no one had mentioned that they would have to run away from Nevarran hunters, whose ships maybe were a bit better equipped than the Champion, but were also bigger and not as fast. That was why they had managed to get away. They had lost one afterburner, but it could have been much worse.

Shaking his head, Garrett touched the communicator on the wall.

"Anders, how is Zevran?"

The only sound he heard was Anders muttering under his breath and something that sounded like Zevran trying not to laugh. Isabela, who was piloting the ship, snorted as she checked something in the computer.

"He'll be fine," Anders answered after a while, but he did not sound happy. "Bruising should disappear tomorrow if he manages to not put too much pressure on it for a while. That's all I could do with the herbs we got in Sahrnia."

While they had been working on outmaneuvering the Nevarrans they had been hit, resulting in a big piece of railing almost falling on Merrill. Zevran had managed to push her away in time, but hurt his arm in the process. However, since Merrill had quickly helped to get him to Anders, everything worked out quite well in the end. 

"It's not like we could do better with the amount of coin he had left, you know. We had to fix the engines," Garrett muttered, scratching his beard. He wanted to mention that they would try to buy something better next time, but Zevran's voice interrupted him.

"Do not worry, it's nothing some rest in a comfortable bed will not fix, Captain."

Isabela finished typing in the coordinates, then turned in her chair to look at the communicator, a smirk on her face making Garrett raise one eyebrow at her. 

"My bed is still very comfortable, if you’re interested, Zevran."

"Sounds delightful," Garrett could _hear_ that Zevran was smiling when he said that. "Would you like to join us, dear Captain?"

"I'm still spoken for, Zev, but thank you for asking," Garrett replied, smiling as well.

"I just said, no strenuous activity, Zevran..." Anders muttered right away.

"You could join us and supervise. Would that make you feel better, Doctor?"

Garrett just shook his head and turned off the communicator, leaving the two to discuss the details in private.

"You can't wait to get to Kirkwall, don't you?" Isabela asked, turning to the controls again, as she adjusted the speed and the level of fuel. "We should be there in a day or two, you know. If we fly at this speed anyway."

"It's fine, 'Bela," Garrett sat down on the second chair, propping his feet on the box in which they kept spare parts for the computer. "It'll be good to see everyone again, though. Aveline told me Carver was promoted. He's a Lieutenant now. I knew he would do well. And Fenris started helping the Bull and his mercenaries after we left, so he probably has some good stories to tell by now."

"We have our share of those, too, right?" Isabela said, and Garrett closed his eyes, nodding.

He really couldn't wait to see everyone again. It's been three months, after all. As soon as they deliver the cargo to Tomwise he would contact Fenris, Carver and Aveline, and tell them they reached Kirkwall safely. It would be a good surprise. Garrett loved space and travelling, but there was nothing better than sitting in his favourite tavern with his friends by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age 2, Hawke+Zevran+Isabela+Merril+Anders (and any combination), space/firefly au."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/699722.html?thread=92306506#t92306506)).
> 
> I love this AU, so hopefully it'll grow into something larger sooner or later :)
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	2. Plans

Garrett loved that he could feel the nice, cool wind on his skin even aboard the Champion. It was a part of the software he had bought the last time he had upgraded his ship. Lady Elegant, one of his and Varric’s oldest friends, had organized one of the best Orlesian software for them, and for a great price, too, even if she had kept insisting that it was the last time, since she dealt with herbs, not with technology. The carefully crafted, sophisticated system, provided possibility of adjusting temperature, but also wind and the simulation of various, not harmful weather phenomena. It was a great investment.

Things got a bit more complicated when they had to compromise on which weather to choose on specific days, but they managed somehow.

However, before Garrett started working on a spaceship, he had been traveling. A lot. He visited numerous places, sometimes by himself, sometimes with Carver and Bethany, often with Fenris and the others, and he slowly started to realize how much he missed feeling the real wind on his face, cold snow touching his skin, and basking in the sunlight. They rarely had time off lately. Their current job was well paid, so they had agreed to take it, even after finding out that it would take them at least three months to finish it. But once they get back, they could go on a trip to somewhere warm, with real sun...

Garrett planned to talk to Fenris about it, since Jethann had recommended to him a great place on Antiva, ran by one of Jethann's friends.

He sighed, suddenly feeling warm, and not only because he was thinking about Fenris. Taking off his jacket, he ran his fingers through his hair slowly. Isabela was most likely playing with the temperature on the ship again. She loved the warm weather.

As he walked into the mess hall he noticed Zevran sitting on one of the tables, one leg propped on the chair as he was looking at Fenris, smirking. Fenris, on the other hand, seemed to be ignoring him, focusing on taking apart his gun, the one Garrett had given him as a gift.

"Do you know how many jokes about polishing your gun I could make right now?" Zevran asked as he leaned forward, looking at the gun. Garrett just snorted at the comment.

"I can imagine," Fenris answered, not even bothering to look up. "Don't you have anything better to do than bothering me?"

"Don't you enjoy my company?"

"No."

"Well, that's hurtful," Zevran said, but he didn't stop smiling. "Ah, it's lovely to see you, dear Captain. Now, I believe Anders might need help with... stocking his medicine cabinets."

"I bet he does,” Garrett replied, and Zevran winked at him before leaving the room.

After the assassin left, Garrett sat down next to Fenris right away, leaning back against the backrest. 

"Aren't you hot? I mean, you always are, but ‘Bela was playing with the temperature again and you're still wearing your full outfit," he said and Fenris looked up at him.

"I'm used to high temperatures."

They sat in silence for a while, and at some point Garrett felt the elf leaning against him, as he started putting the gun back together. Garrett just wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

"Fen, how do you feel about taking a week off and going to Antiva?"

"Is it for a job?"

"No. Just a regular trip. It's just, I miss traveling, I guess. Just imagine, real sun, refreshing wind, we wouldn’t be in a hurry..."

"Sounds like you prepared a plan already."

"I was just thinking," Garrett licked his lips. "One of Jethann’s friends in Antiva could organize a trip for us, and I thought I would ask what you think."

"Just us?"

"Pretty much. ‘Bela has plans already, and Zevran and Anders always manage to find something to do, so we’d have a few days just for ourselves. If you want."

Fenris nodded, only then turning to look at him. "It sounds... nice."

"It really does," Garrett pressed a kiss to Fenris' cheek. "We'll go somewhere warm. Sunbathing, skinny dipping… it's going to be great."

Fenris just smirked at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any spaceship-set fandom, any +/ any, missing the seasons in the artificial environment."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/714439.html?thread=94363335#t94363335)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	3. The Little Moments

Garrett often complained about not having anything to do, which was annoying his friends more often than not. He was perfectly aware of that. However, for the last month the Champion had been flying between different planets and accepting various small jobs for Tomwise and Lirene, but also for people recommended by Zevran's friends, and Garrett actually started missing not having to do anything.

They were currently flying to deliver rare crafting materials for one of the Dalish merchants, Varathorn, whom Zevran had met during his travels. At the same time they were trying to avoid being captured by the soldiers employed by the Knight-Commander Meredith, which turned out to be a bit trickier that Garrett expected, considering that their starships had been flying suspiciously close to all the planets the Champion had been visiting.

While Garrett didn't let any of these small difficulties disrupt his plans, making sure the Champion would not be detected by anyone who wished to see them imprisoned meant that work had been prevailing over everything else.

It wasn't that Garrett hadn't been able to spend time with Fenris at all, no. They were sharing the Captain's quarters, working side by side, and Fenris' presence was an immense help to the crew and to Garrett. He just missed sleeping in, taking long showers together, visiting random planets whenever Fenris mentioned that he had heard about them but never had a chance to visit them... he couldn't wait to get back to that. 

However, even if they didn't have much time for indulgence, Garrett and Fenris always found time for each other, and these little moments together were something Garrett knew he wouldn’t be able to live without. Sharing sweets Garrett knew Fenris loved, Fenris' hand on Garrett's shoulder whenever he needed reassurance, gentle, and sometimes not so gentle touches, all of it never failed to comfort Garrett, and he was grateful that Fenris was there for him.

"Hawke? Is something wrong?"

Garrett turned from the computer screen that was displaying the list of the materials they would have to buy once they reach Ferelden to see Fenris entering the computer room. He was wearing a thin, black shirt instead of his usual heavy vest, and it made Garrett smile. The fact that Fenris felt comfortable enough to take off his armor around him still made Garrett feel special.

"Everything’s fine. I've contacted Varathorn already and we should reach Ferelden in three days, so everything goes according to our plan. If we’re lucky we’ll have time to meet with Bethy and Carver, too," Garrett replied, leaning back in his chair.

"That was not what I meant and you know it. You look tired."

Fenris walked up to him and, after looking briefly at the screen of the computer, he raised one hand to tangle his fingers in Garrett's hair.

"I'm fine," Garrett closed his eyes and sighed as Fenris’ hand moved to his neck and then to one shoulder. "I just can't wait to be able to stay in bed for longer than four hours."

Fenris frowned slightly, glancing at the computer as if he wanted to turn it off just with the sheer force of his willpower. "You should take some time to rest."

"As good as that sounds, all these messages won't send themselves, Fen."

Fenris' fingers were once again running through Garrett's hair when he said: "Go to bed, Hawke. As soon as I finish adjusting our shields and lasers with Zevran, I will join you."

Garrett just grinned at that. "I like this idea a lot."

"I thought you would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any BioWare, anypair, the little moments together"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/745441.html?thread=98454753#t98454753)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	4. Flesh Wound

"Hold on, we're almost there," Garrett said, wincing as he pressed one hand against his injured side, where he had been hit not even a half an hour earlier. He was bleeding, but he tried not to think about that, focusing on supporting Tomwise's weight instead. Fortunately he had been there with Tomwise when the mercenaries had appeared, and together they had managed to get away, but not before one of the rogues had shot Garrett, and Tomwise was hit in the back of his head so hard that he had almost collapsed.

Garrett had no idea why the rogues had attacked them, and his friend had seemed to be just as surprised by it, but they would have to think about that later. They had to get to the Champion first.

"I... I don't feel well," Tomwise murmured, leaning even more against Garrett's side, and Garrett tried not to think about the pain the movement caused. 

"I know, but we have to keep moving."

Groaning quietly, Garrett wished he had a healing ointment with him, or at least some elfroot. 

When, a few minutes later, they finally reached the docks and Garrett saw the Champion, he exhaled quietly, relieved. They managed to get to the ship more or less unnoticed, or at least Garrett hoped so, and he quickly opened the main entrance, helping Tomwise to climb inside.

As the door slid closed, Garrett turned on the communicator, probably harder than he meant to.

“Anders! We need help,” he said, gritting his teeth as he leaned against the wall. “Tomwise is hurt.”

“Hawke!”

When Garrett opened his eyes again, Anders and Fenris were running towards them, both looking concerned.

“Hawke, what’s going on?” Anders asked, looking first at Garrett’s ruined vest, then at Tomwise.

“Don’t worry about me. It’s just a flesh wound! Make sure Tomwise is okay. They hit him with something, and I have no idea what it was,” he answered, irritated, hoping his tone would be enough to convince their healer to focus on Tomwise first.

“Fenris,” Anders looked at the warrior and handed him a small container of ointment and a cloth. “Clean his wound and make sure the bloody idiot doesn’t bleed out, because I doubt it’s just a flesh wound.”

Fenris just nodded and put one hand on Hawke’s chest carefully.

“Take your vest off, Hawke. And your shirt. Now.”

Doing as he was told, Garrett winced slightly. In the end Fenris had to cut the shirt to take it off, and Garrett wasn’t happy about that at all. Bethany had given him that shirt. 

Still not looking at Garrett’s face, Fenris proceeded to clean the wound, but it was obvious he was angry. He was frowning the whole time, and Garrett closed his eyes briefly. 

“Fenris…”

“Not now, Hawke,” the warrior interrupted him. 

When after a few moments he finally put the container away, they both looked at Anders, who was wiping Tomwise’s forehead gently. The healer sighed, stood up and walked up to Garrett before looking at his wound.

“Good. It’ll do for now,” he decided. “Come on, I have to move Tomwise. You can tell us all about what had happened then.”

Fenris didn’t say anything to that, and Garrett hated how quiet his lover was. He helped Garrett to stand up, and Garrett squeezed his fingers reassuringly. 

Later in the infirmary, after Anders made sure that Garrett and Tomwise were indeed fine, and after Garrett told him and Fenris about the attack, Anders wiped his hands with a clean cloth and exhaled loudly.

“Fenris, stay with them. If anything happens, let me know. I’m going to contact Isabela and Zevran. They should hear about what had happened, and the sooner, the better. Maybe they’ll manage to find out what was that all about.”

After Anders left, Garrett glanced at Tomwise, who was so exhausted that he fell asleep as soon as Anders told him he’d be fine, then turned his head to look at Fenris. He tangled their fingers together, and closed his eyes when he felt Fenris squeeze his hand. 

Even if his side still hurt, and it most likely wouldn’t stop bothering him anytime soon, he was glad to be back on his ship, with his lover by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, Any, "It's just a flesh wound!" "_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/527678.html?thread=75875134#t75875134)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	5. Seven Days

"It's going to be fine. Help is on the way."

"I'm okay, Beth, really. Try to get some more sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll wake you up if anything changes."

***

It had been three days since the last time Garrett had contacted them. 

"Something must have happened," Bethany bit her lower lip gently as she checked if they had received any new messages. They tried not to use the computer too often to save as much power as possible, but it was getting difficult.

The majority of their food and medicine supply was destroyed when their ship was attacked, and what was left was supposed to last for a week, but Carver found out that the last container must have been damaged during the attack as well, along with the food inside. He saved what he could, but it wasn't nearly enough. 

When on the fifth day he gave Bethany a half of his supper, telling her that he wasn't hungry anymore, he hoped she didn't hear his stomach rumbling.

***

On the sixth day Carver almost collapsed. The wound on his leg was getting worse, and they were out of painkillers already. 

"Carver, you really should lie down for a while."

"I have to fix the damn computer."

"Just be more careful, please."

***

On the seventh day the computer informed them that someone had boarded the ship.

"Garrett!"

"Bethany!” Garrett hugged her tightly. "Where's Carver?"

"I’m here."

"Shit." Garrett walked up to his brother right away and wrapped one arm around Carver's waist, supporting his weight. "Come on, I'll take you to Anders. We would have been here earlier, but the whole area is patrolled by Meredith's men."

"It’s fine. Just take us out of here," Carver sighed, leaning against Garrett. “And tell Zevran he owes me. I got his damn dagger back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"any, any, help is on the way"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/510782.html?thread=74733374#t74733374)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	6. Clear Blue

Bethany knelt down on the sand and looked at the lake, frowning, clearly trying not to touch the water.

“These waters used to be such a clear blue…” she said quietly, and Garrett squeezed her shoulder gently. “Why would anyone want to destroy this place?”

When she looked up at Garrett, he just sighed and looked around, not really knowing what to tell her.

Not only the lake, the biggest on Amaranthine, was now dark green, clearly tainted with what Garrett assumed was fuel and other chemicals, the trees and nearby bushes, once big and colorful, were now bare and withered. The place was barely a shadow of what it used to be. It was no longer the amazing place full of life their parents used to take Garrett, Carver and Bethany to when they were young. It has been more than a decade since Garrett had last visited the planet, and while he had heard that some Antivan company had bought this land, he would have never thought it’d have such an impact on it… it was really difficult to watch how much things have changed.

“I didn’t think it’d be this bad,” he said finally. 

“Varric thinks Castillon’s men could be using this place as a storage for whatever they are smuggling, so maybe they’re responsible for this as well,” Bethany said, standing up and turning to look at the other side of the lake where a big factory stood.

“Do you want to find out what had happened here?” Garrett asked, and Bethany glanced at the lake once again before nodding slowly.

“I’ll talk to Isabela first,” she answered. “Maybe she’ll know more.”

“I’ll contact Varric, then. But first we should pay Meeran a visit and ask what has he done with money he stole from Athenril.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"any. any. These waters used to be such a clear blue"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/811557.html?thread=103227685#t103227685)).


End file.
